Amistad y algo más
by Pachi-xD
Summary: Mio cree presenciar una declaración de Mugi hacia Ritsu. Historia yuri Mitsu
1. Chapter 1

_Es la primera historia que escribo así que piedad :) K-ON! no me pertenece (Aunque es obvio xD)_

* * *

Mio estaba sentada en una banca en un parque cerca de su casa, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ritsu justo pasaba por el lugar y divisó a su amiga a lo lejos. -¡Mio!- Gritó la baterista alegre esperando la reacción de la pelinegra, pero esta no respondía. Ritsu se acercó quedando frente a Mio -¡Mio!- le dijo mirándola preocupada al ver que no se daba cuenta de su presencia -Un percebe gigante- Le dijo al oído, pero la bajista no respondía. Ritsu se preocupo y empezó a sacudirla -¡Mio! ¡Mio, no me ignores, responde!-. La bajista salió de su mundo y quedó algo confundida -¿Qué pasa?, ¡Ritsu!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Mio al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga. -Pues pasaba por aquí y te vi, te grite pero no reaccionaste, te comencé a llamar, traté de asustarte, pero nada, realmente me preocupaste, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Dijo la baterista con una mirada llena de preocupación.-Nada, sólo...pensaba- respondió Mio suspirando mirando hacia el cielo. -Mio, no será que, ¿Estas enamorada?- dijo Ritsu mientras se escondía para esperar un golpe que nunca llegó -¿Mio?- dijo Ritsu dándose vuelta para ver la pelinegra totalmente sonrojada -¿De verdad te gusta alguien?..¿Y?... ¿Quién es el afortunado?- dijo la baterista intrigada, Mio quedó mirando a Ritsu, giro un poco su cabeza para que la castaña no vea su sonrojo -Ritsu idiota- Murmuró para sí misma, se giró y miró a su amiga -No es nada, no te preocupes- le sonrió -¿Caminas?- La baterista asintió con la cabeza algo confundida y comenzaron a caminar.

Era de noche, Mio estaba tendida en su cama -Ritsu, desde cuando te empecé a ver de esta manera- susurró ocultando su sonrojo con su almohada -Todo sería tan fácil si tu sintieras lo mismo- suspiro -Ritsu...- dijo Mio quedándose dormida.

Mientras tanto Ritsu estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que había ocurrido -¿Qué le habrá pasado?, estaba mas distraída de lo normal, hay algo que le preocupa, lo sé, pero ¿Por qué no me pide ayuda?- dijo mientras se revolvía el pelo con sus manos -Bien, si mañana está igual trataré de hacerla sentir mejor- miró la hora -¡Que tarde es! mejor me voy a dormir- gritó metiéndose a la cama.

Al otro día todo parecía normal, caminaban hacía el salón de clases cuando Mugi se acercó -Ricchan necesito hablar contigo en la hora del almuerzo, a solas- dijo mirando a Mio de reojo, quien trataba de ocultar su cara de sorpresa y molestia a la vez -No hay problema, entremos al salón, ahí viene Sawa-chan- Dijo la castaña con su particular sonrisa tomando a sus dos amigas de la mano y tirándolas hacía el salón.

Mio estuvo preocupada toda la clase -¿Qué querrá Mugi?- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras su mirada pasaba de la castaña a la rubia y a la castaña nuevamente.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de almuerzo, Ritsu se acercó a Mugi y salieron juntas del salón dejando a una Mio preocupada. Caminaron hacía la terraza, ninguna de las dos habló en el camino, había una especie de silencio incomodo. –¿Qué querrá Mugi?, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, me siento incomoda- Pensaba Ritsu. Cuando llegaron la rubia comenzó a hablar

–Esto, mmm, Ritsu, perdón por hacerte venir hasta aquí, pero lo que te voy a decir me da un poco de vergüenza- Dijo Mugi algo sonrojada

-¿Qué ocurre?, solo dime, no te preocupes- respondió la castaña

-Lo que pasa es que… es que…me gu…me gusta Sawa-chan- Terminó por decir la rubia

-A, era eso- pensó Ritsu –La verdad es que ya me había dado cuenta, pero no estaba segura- dijo Ritsu

-¿De verdad soy tan obvia?- Dijo Mugi haciendo pucheros haciendo que Ritsu riera -No es que tenga que ver contigo, pero necesito el apoyo de alguien para que me dé consejos y siempre he pensado que Ricchan trata de hacer lo imposible por ayudar a los demás- Agregó tomando a Ritsu de las manos -¿Me ayudarás?-  
-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- respondió Ritsu con una sonrisa  
-¡Gracias Ricchan! También por aceptar mis sentimientos y no verme como una rara- terminó diciendo una Mugi sonriente.  
Mio, quien había llegado a la puerta de la azotea hace unos segundo sólo alcanzó a escuchar lo último dicho por la rubia y no lo podía creer -Mugi le confesó sus sentimientos y ella correspondió, no, no- unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras corría sin rumbo. Al ir distraída no se dio cuenta que venía Sawako con una ruma de papeles y chocó con ella - Oh, Sawako-sensei, disculpe no la vi-  
-¿Qué pasa Mio-chan? Te ves alterada- preguntó la maestra algo preocupada.  
-La verdad no me siento bien, creo que tengo fiebre, ¿Podría irme a mi casa?-  
-Seguro, ¿Quieres que llame a tu casa para que te vengan a buscar?-  
-No gracias, mis papás están en el trabajo y no quiero preocuparlos- respondió Mio con una sonrisa poco convincente  
-está bien, cuídate Mio-chan- Dijo la maestra mientras retomaba su camino –De verdad estaba extraña, pero dudo haya sido fiebre- Pensó Sawako. Durante la clase la profesora pudo notar en Ritsu una expresión de preocupación, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención era que no dejaba de mirar hacía el puesto de la ojigris, cuando la clase terminó la maestra se acerco a la castaña.

-Se fue en el receso, se sentía mal, según ella tenía fiebre y la verdad se veía extraña pero no puedo asegurar que sea por una enfermedad-

-¿De verdad?, si se sentía mal por qué no me dijo, ojalá esté bien. Gracias Sawa-chan, iré a ver como se encuentra, ¿Podrías avisarles a las chicas que no me quedaré a ensayar?- Dijo la baterista con una sonrisa mezclada con una expresión de preocupación.

-Claro, yo les aviso, no te preocupes, que estés bien, cuídate Ricchan-

-Adiós Sawa-chan-

-Adiós-

-Espero Mio esté bien, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, sabía que ayer pasaba algo- Pensaba Ritsu mientras corría a la casa de la bajista, cuando llegó toco la puerta y para su sorpresa la que abrió la puerta fue Mio quien se veía totalmente bien.

-Rit..Ritsu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué que hago aquí? Pues te fuiste sin decir nada, estaba preocupada. Sawa-chan me dijo que te sentías mal así que vine a ver cómo te encuentras, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Segura que estabas enferma y no fue solo una excusa para saltarte las clases?- Dijo Ritsu con cara de malicia mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza

–Ayyy!, eso duele Mio-

-Tú te lo buscaste- Respondió la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Parece que se encuentra mejor- Pensó la castaña

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No, lo siento, la verdad tengo algo que hacer, solo pasé a ver cómo te encontrabas ya que me tenías preocupada y si no te venía a ver no me podría concentrar- Respondió Ritsu guiñándole un ojo. –Nos vemos Mio- Terminó por decir la ojimiel mientras corría en dirección a su casa.

-Adiós Ritsu, gracias por venir, aunque hubiera preferido que te quedaras más tiempo- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible para la baterista mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Dejen review con sus opiniones y críticas :D , como dije es el primero y tengo muchas ideas y toda crítica sirve para mejorar__ :D...la continuación la subiré durante la semana :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí les dejo la última parte de la historia :) K-ON! no me pertenece_

* * *

-Ahh…Se veía tan feliz, debe ser por lo de Mugi, ahora que haré, no podré soportar verlas juntas, me dolería el pecho como cuando las vi en la azotea. ¿Tal vez deba alejarme?...No, definitivamente no, es mi mejor amiga después de todo y Mugi también es una persona muy preciada para mi, debería estar feliz por ellas ¿No? Pero no puedo ignorar lo que siente mi corazón. Aghh ¡¿Por qué es tan complicado?!

Mientras Mio tenía una batalla en su cabeza, Ritsu se encontraba en su casa con Yui, Azusa y Mugi.

-¿Ricchan para que nos has llamado?- Preguntó Yui con cara de intriga

-La verdad es que pensaba en preparar algo para Mio por su cumpleaños, ella ha andado extraña últimamente y me preocupa- respondió algo sonrojada

-Ritsu-sempai…que linda- Dijo la guitarrista mientras soltaba una risa.

-¡Nakano!- Gritó mientras intentaba agarrar las mejillas de Azusa -¿Qué tiene de malo preocuparse por una amiga? Si fueran ustedes haría lo mismo-

-No tiene nada de malo Ricchan, después de todo ustedes son muy unidas…como si fueran novias- dijo Yui como si nada

-¿Qué dices? No, Mio y yo solo somos amigas- Dijo Ritsu tranquilamente

-Bueno organicémonos, a eso hemos venido- Dijo Mugi –Algún momento se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos, espero no sea demasiado tarde- pensó mientras miraba como sus amigas planeaban lo que sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de la ojigris el sábado de la semana siguiente. Después de casi una hora de discusión, entre risas y juegos, llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo.

-Entonces la fiesta será el sábado a las 19:00 en la casa de Mugi, Yui, Azusa y yo arreglaremos todo mientras Mugi la distrae. Debemos aparentar que nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños para que así la fiesta sorpresa tenga más impacto. También invitaremos a Nodoka, Ui y Jun, ¿Queda todo claro?-

-¡Si capitán Ricchan!- respondió Yui con pose de soldado

-Si Ritsu-sempai-

-Por supuesto Ricchan, pero una pregunta, ¿No invitaremos a Sawa-chan?-

-La misma pregunta, yo quiero venir a la fiesta- Dijo Sawako haciendo un puchero mientras todas ponían cara de susto/sorpresa

-Sawa-chan ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Ritsu

-Deberían estar acostumbradas- respondió la maestra soltando una risa –Y bien, ¿Me van a invitar?-

-Si viene Sawa-chan será más entretenido- terminó por decir Yui mientras las demás asentían

-Bueno si eso es todo, debo irme, está oscureciendo-

-Tienes razón Azu-nyan yo también me voy ¿Mugi caminas?-

-No, me quedaré un rato más-

-Ya, adiós chicas-

-Adiós Ritsu-sempai, Mugi-sempai, Sawako-sensei-

-Bueno chicas yo igual me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Sawako mientras salía por el estacionamiento –Adiós, nos vemos-

-Adios- gritaron ambas

-Bueno Ricchan, me quede porque quiero hablar contigo-

-Dime Mugi-

-La verdad pienso que la fiesta para Mio-chan es una buena oportunidad para confesarle mis sentimientos a Sawa-chan, ¿Qué opinas?-

-La verdad tienes razón, no estarán en el colegio por lo cual será más cómodo, pero ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Frente a todos o algo más personal?-

-Se lo diré a solas, después de todo sigue siendo nuestra profesora y se volvería mucho mas incomodo si hay más estudiantes viéndonos, aunque sean las chicas-

-Si tienes razón-

-Ricchan- Dijo Mugi mientras su cara se acercaba cada vez más a la de la castaña

-¡¿Qué haces M…- Ritsu no pudo terminar la frase porque unos labios habían silenciado a los suyos

-Debes ser más sincera con tus sentimientos, espero eso te ayude, adiós Ricchan-

-¡Espera Mugi! ¡Espera!- Dijo la baterista mientras corría para alcanzar a su amiga

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó la castaña

-Primero, porque quería saber a que saben tus labios, y segundo porque me cansé de esperar de que abrieras los ojos a lo obvio-

-¿Obvio? ¡A qué te refieres!, y ¿Cómo saben mis labios?... ¡No que te gustaba Sawa-chan!-

-Sí, me gusta, y sobre lo otro, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, estoy segura que ahora te darás cuenta-

-Sabes Mugi, hay veces en las que llegas a ser demasiado caprichosa-

-Lo sé, adiós Ricchan- se despidió Mugi con una expresión serena en su rostro.

-Espero haya servido de algo y que no se enoje, sus labios eran…tiernos- pensó Mugi mientras tocaba sus labios

-Qué habrá querido decir Mugi, aggh, por qué no me dice y ya, y que fue ese be…be...beso… por qué hizo eso, no la entiendo- pensaba Ritsu sonrojada mientras revolvía su cabello con sus mano.

Durante la semana todo ocurrió de forma similar a la anterior, excepto por Ritsu que andaba igual que Mio, perdida en sus pensamientos todo el día, ninguna sabía la razón por la cual Mio y Ritsu andaban así, bueno, ninguna excepto Mugi la que hace tiempo se había dado cuenta sobre el sentimiento existente entre las dos amigas.

Ya era sábado, el día del cumpleaños de Mio, mientras todas estaban arreglando las cosas en la casa de Mugi, Mio estaba en su habitación. –Ritsu no ha venido a verme, ¿Se habrá olvidado? No creo, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, no creo que sea capaz, aunque la verdad es tan olvidadiza que podría ser. Las chicas tampoco me han dicho nada, que extraño. Justo hoy mis padres tuvieron que viajar, estoy sola en mi cumpleaños, vaya suerte la mía- justo en ese momento sonó su celular, había llegado un mensaje –Oh, es de Mugi "Mio-chan, ¿Estás libre?, quiero mostrarte algo en el centro comercial, ¿Qué dices?" a, vaya, parece que de verdad se olvidaron, pues entre pasarla sola y salir con Mugi…"Si estoy libre, juntémonos allá en media hora" listo, quien iba a pensar que pasaría el día de mi cumpleaños con la persona que me quitó a mi amada, en fin-

* * *

-Listo, dijo que sí, nos juntaremos en media hora, la traeré aquí a las 19:00, tienen que tener todo listo en ese entonces- Dijo Mugi a las demás mientras salía de su casa

-¡Ok!- Gritaron Ritsu, Yui, Azusa, Sawako, Nodoka, Ui y Jun

* * *

-Ella ya debería estar aquí-pensó la pelinegra

-¡Mio-chan!-

-Oh, Hola Mugi, bueno, ¿Qué quieres que vea?-

-Vamos a la tienda de música, ahí lo verás- dijo Mugi mientras agarraba la mano de Mio y comenzaba a correr –Ya, aquí estamos, donde lo habrán dejado, mira, ahí- dijo la rubia mientras indicaba una esquina donde había un bajo dentro de un mostrador

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- le respondió Mio con un brillo en sus ojos

-De seguro que sí Mio-chan, lo han traído ayer y quería que lo vieras-

-¡Un Höfner modelo 500/1 para zurdos*! Lo quiero-

-Mio, no está a la venta, lo siento, lo trajo un cliente para que le hagan una mantención-

-Pero, lo quiero- volvió a decir la ojigris mientras caían pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas

-No te lo puedes llevar pero si lo puedes tocar un momento, ya le pedí permiso al dueño-

-De verdad- Dijo Mio saltando de alegría

-Si Mio-chan, toma, pero ten cuidado-

-Si Mugi-

Mio estuvo cerca de 20 minutos tocando el bajo con un brillo nunca antes visto en sus ojos

-Bueno Mio, debemos irnos, ya cerrarán la tienda-

-Bueno, esta bien- respondió Mio con resignación -¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Vamos a mi casa-

-Pero es tarde-

-No importa, cuando lleguemos le avisamos a tus padres-

-Esta bien- dijo Mio en el momento que varias preguntas rondaban por su cabeza -¿Estarán saliendo? ¿Se habrán besado? ¿Debería preguntarle?- pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvo -Mugi-

-¿Qué pasa Mio-chan?-

-¿Están saliendo?-

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada, las vi en la azotea la semana antepasada, vi como Ritsu "aceptaba y no te veía como una rara"- esto último la ojigris lo dijo con tono de molestia

-Mio-chan eso no fue lo que pasó, bueno sí, pero no se refería a lo que tu estás pensando, espera, ¿Nos estabas espiando?-

-Sí, pero eso no importa- dijo Mio ocultando su mejilla sonrojada -¿Se han besado?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si se han besado, o hecho alguna de las cosas que comúnmente hacen las parejas-

-Está celosa, podría ocupar esto para adelantar un poco las cosas- pensó Mugi mientras asentía

-Ya veo, pues, felicidades- dijo Mio conteniéndose las lágrimas

-Gracias- Dijo Mugi mientras pensaba -Espero funcione y no meta la pata-

-Sigamos caminando, está cada vez mas oscuro y me da miedo-

* * *

-¡Apúrense! quedan 5 minutos para que lleguen- gritó Ritsu mientras todas se escondían

-Con permiso- se oyó la voz de la bajista, quien estaba entrando a la habitación

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron Todas al unisono y comenzaron a cantar Cumpleaños Feliz

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mio!- volvieron a gritar

-Gracias chicas, de verdad muchas gracias- decía Mio mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Mio-chuan, apuesto a que pensaste que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños-

-Idiota- respondió Mio propinándole el clásico golpe en la cabeza

-Mio-chan aquí está tu regalo, es de parte de todas, aunque claro la que mas nos ayudó a conseguirlo fue Mugi-chan- dijo Yui mientras le entregaba a Mio un paquete familiar para ella

-¡El bajo Höfner modelo 500/1 para zurdos! ¡Muchas gracias!¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Mio comenzando a llorar nuevamente

Con el ajetreo de la fiesta Mio se olvidó completamente de su conversación con Mugi hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que Mugi con Sawako habían desaparecido de la habitación -¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntó

-Chicas debo irme, mis padres vienen a buscarme- Dijo Nodoka

-Nodoka-san, ¿Podemos Jun y yo irnos junto contigo?-

-Claro-

-Entonces adiós sempais, adiós Onee-chan-

-Adiós chicas-

-Adiós sempais-

-¡Adiós!- Gritaron las demás

-Chicas, ¿Dónde están Mugi y Sawako-sensei?-

-No las he visto- dijo Yui

-Yo menos- dijo Ritsu -¡Oh! ahí vienen- dijo Ritsu mirando hacía la puerta

-¿Y las demás?- preguntó Mugi

-Todas se fueron- respondió Mio quien miraba que Mugi con Sawako venían tomadas de las manos -¿Por qué están tomadas de las manos?-

-¿Le decimos?- dijo Mugi al oído de Sawako

-Sí, después de todo son solo ellas, las demás ya se fueron- respondió la maestra con una sonrisa

-Bien, chicas, bueno, hace un momento le confesé mis sentimientos a Sawa-chan y ella me correspondió y ahora estamos saliendo- dijo Mugi con una expresión llena de alegría

-¡Felicidades!- gritó Ritsu -¿Ves que todo saldría bien?

-Si tenías razón Ricchan, gracias por todo-

-Felicidades Mugi-chan, Sawa-chan-

-Si Mugi-sempai, Sawako-sensei, muchas felicidades, aunque de verdad no me lo esperaba-

Mio, quien aún estaba procesando lo ocurrido pensaba -¿Si amaba a Sawako-sensei por qué me dijo eso? ¿Por qué asintió cuando le pregunté si se habían besado? No entiendo nada, pero espera, esto quiere decir que Ritsu no estaba saliendo con ella, pero ¿Qué fue todo eso de la azotea?, no entiendo...un momento, Ritsu ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de Mugi, ¿Habrán estado hablando de esto en ese momento?-

-Oiii...Tierra llamando a Mio...Oiiii- decía Ritsu una y otra vez

-Ricchan, Mio-chan nos escuchó ese día en la azotea, quizás debas hablar con ella, también le dije lo del otro día- dijo Mugi mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¿Qué le dijiste qué?- Grito Ritsu asustada -¡Tsumugi!-

-Ritsu por qué gritas-

-Oh Mio, saliste de tu mundo-

-Te pregunté por qué gritabas ¿Acaso no querías que supiera eso? ¿No somos amigas?- preguntó Mio con una expresión triste

-Mio, hablemos el tema en otro momento-

-No yo quiero ahora-

-Mio...- terminó por decir Ritsu mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado

-¡Ricchan está sonrojada!- gritó Yui

-Yui-sempai, no moleste a Ritsu-sempai-

-Pero Azu-nyan, es raro verla así-

-¡Paren!- gritó Ritsu -chicas ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas un momento?

-Parece que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos finalmente- pensó Mugi -Claro Ricchan, vamos chicas-

-Pero Mugi-chan yo quiero ver de que hablan-

-Yui-sempai deje de molestar, vamos-

-Azu-nyan-

-Yui-chan, vamos-

-Bueno- dijo Yui haciendo un puchero

Cuando todas habían salido Mio comenzó con su interrogatorio

-¿Es verdad que te besaste con Mugi?-

-Sí, pero no fui yo, osea si pero no, ella me robó el beso y me dijo que era para que abriera mis ojos a lo obvio, y creo que sirvió- esto último lo dijo ocultando su notorio sonrojo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por su amiga

-Entonces no te gusta Mugi-

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué piensas eso?...aaa...cierto...Mugi dijo que nos escuchaste, bueno, ese día ella me contó sobre sus sentimientos por Sawa-chan, lo cual yo ya suponía- dijo sonriendo -Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?-

-Nada importante- Dijo Mio ahora ella ocultando su sonrojo

-Mio, yo ya te expliqué ahora te toca a ti, no será que era porque estabas celosa de que estuviera con otra persona que no seas tú- soltó la baterista mientras se ocultaba para protegerse del golpe, el que no llegó -Tiene la misma expresión que ese día que la encontré en la plaza cuando pasó algo similar- pensó -Mio ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quieres saber que pasa? Pues todo es tu culpa, no aguanto mas con este sentimiento dentro de mí, querías saben quien era el afortunado, ¿Cierto?, pues te digo que es afortunada y esa persona eres tú, te amo Ritsu, no estoy segura en que momento te empecé a ver de esta manera, de lo único que estoy segura es que estoy perdidamente enamorada de tí-

-Mio...- dijo Ritsu algo asustada por la repentina explosión de la ojigris

-¿Y bueno...que dices al respecto?- preguntó Mio volviendo a su típica personalidad

-Pues, te seré sincera, siempre me preocupo por ti, cada vez que te veía triste o asustada y sabía que no era por mi culpa sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y me daban mas ganas de protegerte, hasta hace una semana estaba segura que era porque eres mi mejor amiga, pero después de lo que hizo y dijo Mugi me empecé cuestionar mis verdaderos sentimientos, y bueno, llegué a la conclusión de que te amo Mio, y siempre lo he hecho, a ti, a tus miedos, a tus sueños, todo, déjame ser el príncipe que te proteja por el resto de tu vida, tú principe-

-Eso fue cursi- respondió Mio con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad -Pero Me gusta- dijo Mio mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la castaña -Y claro que sí, seré tu princesa- terminó diciendo cerrando todo con un beso tierno e inexperto.

Después de haberse besado varias veces entraron las demás, Mugi al verlas tomadas de la mano pensó -Parece que todo salió como esperaba-

-Felicidades- Dijo Mugi

Azusa y Yui la quedaron mirando

-¿Por qué las felicitas Mugi-chan?- preguntó Yui con su cara inocente

-Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta Yui-chan- dijo Sawako indicando las manos entrelazadas de sus alumnas

-Oh, ya veo-

Ritsu y Mio se miraron y rieron

-Bueno, aunque al parecer ya se dieron cuenta, les cuento, desde ahora Mio y yo estamos saliendo-

-¿De verdad? Felicidades Mio-sempai, Ritsu-sempai, ahora que lo pienso hoy nacieron dos parejas-

-Azu-nyan, ya no seremos la única pareja llena de amor de Houkago Tea Time, ¡Ahora podremos tener citas triples!- dijo Yui con una cara llena de alegría

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todas las demás

-¡Sempai! ¡eso era secreto!- Terminó diciendo una Azusa completamente colorada

* * *

*El bajo Höfner modelo 500/1 para zurdos es uno de los bajos que ocupa Paul McCartney

_¿Qué les pareció?...no estoy al 100% conforme con el final, pero si lo alargaba mas iba a quedar algo escuálido en la trama..en fin...dejen sus review...consejos, criticas, todo es bienvenido :D_


End file.
